Somewhere
by Yami Rasui
Summary: Toshirou meets Ichigo's reincarnation, a young man named Yuki. But he's not exactly pleased to see that Ichigo has been reincarnated, especially since it seems that he doesn't remember him. Sequel to Memories. Part 3 of my Within Temptation Series.


**Somewhere**

**By: Yami Rasui**

**I don't own Bleach in anyway, this is just my way to kill some time and have fun.  
><strong>

This is the continuation of my Hitsu/Ichi series based on Within Temptation songs. I haven't written in a while simply because real life snuck up and bit me in the ass. I've been working and trying not to put my fist through my monitor at work so I haven't really had the patience to work with this pairing or any of them really, but enough excuses. I know some of you have thought me cruel to be doing this to Hitsu and Ichi but I'm loving this series, and don't worry it'll get better and happier. Though there are basic plans set in to begin working on a mirror series of this one that will probably end up being much darker than this one. Well now that I've ranted like a moron in this long AN let's get to the reason you actually clicked on the link to read this. I've also changed Ichigo's name so that we don't get Ichigo confused with his reincarnation. Though it took me a while to decide what to use I finally decided on something. And it's completely lame in my eyes.

_**Lost in the darkness**_

_**Hoping for a sign**_

_**Instead there's only silence**_

_**Can't you hear my screams?**_

_**Never stop hoping**_

_**Need to know where you are**_

_**But one thing's for sure**_

_**You're always in my heart**_

Toshirou sighed and shook his head. The hollow presence that he had been following for a week now was gone. It was odd for them to disappear so suddenly, but not uncommon. Sometimes the humans actually got an exorcisim right and managed to banish the stupid things. By now he should have reported back and started on the mountain of paperwork that his Lieutenant had no doubt left lying around on his desk. It wasn't like she was going to actually do it since she never did. But something had caught his interest and so he hadn't left yet. The spiritual pressure was familiar in some way, almost as if he should no it but hadn't felt it in years. 'Almost like a distant memory that when you try to capture and freeze it in place it trickles through your fingers like water.'

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

Closing his eyes he extended his senses out, trying to pinpoint the illusive spiritual pressure and where it was coming from. He could just barely pick up on it, as if it was far away or being masked by a stronger presence. Opening his eyes he began moving towards where he could feel it coming from. Flash stepping towards the source he wondered who he would find on the other side of the trace. Something continued to tell him that he should recognize it, that it was an all to familiar presence to him years ago. And even though he thought it might be Ichigo he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came as being ridiculous. His lover's soul wasn't due for reincarnation for at least another three years. And it had been sixteen since Ichigo had been killed in the war.

_**Lost in the darkness**_

_**Tried to find your way home**_

_**I want to embrace you**_

_**And never let you go**_

_**Almost hope you're in heaven**_

_**So no one can hurt your soul**_

_**Living in agony**_

_**Cause I just do not know**_

_**Where you are**_

Reaching the source he was surprised to find himself outside of what appeared to be a private school. Landing in a tree just on the outskirts of the ground he watched the students as they began milling about outside of the building. He studied each one carefully, but one struck him immediately. The black hair with bright streaks of orange through the wild spikes was odd on it's own, but the face that it framed was what gave him pause. Ichigo was staring at him through those eyes. It was then that he realized that the boy was in fact staring at him, even though there was no direct line of sight, though he could see the boy he knew that the boy couldn't see him. He hesitated when the boy motioned for him to follow before turning and began walking away from the school. Toshirou hesitated for a moment longer before following after them.

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

Yuki shook his head as he felt the presence following after him. It had been following him off and on for over a week and now he was finally sick of it. 'I turn down an opportunity at the arcade for this crap, sheesh what's wrong with me?' He turned down another street, feeling the presence follow his change of direction. He smirked as he though about it. It was obviously persistent, he would give it that. Making his way into his favorite park he began searching for a place to hold his meeting without fear of them being disturbed. Stopping right next to his favorite patch of trees, several weeping willows mixed with cherry blossom tress and stopped. He could feel the person stalking him stop in one of the trees. "So are you going to keep hiding like you have been or are you actually going to show yourself?" Yuki asked.

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I won't stop searching**_

_**Whatever it takes me to know**_

Toshirou followed the boy, wondering where he was being led. The park was one that he had visited with Ichigo before, but he hadn't been there in years. "So are you going to keep hiding like you have been or are you actually going to show yourself?" The boy asked. Toshirou shook himself out of his memories and dropped out of the tree. "Rare to find a human these days that has the ability to sense a soul reaper, and rarer still to find one willing to be near a soul reaper." Toshirou said. He watched the boy turn to him and studied him. Though the man was similar to Ichigo he could clearly see the difference between the two of them. "So what is your name?" Toshirou asked.

"It's Yuki, though I don't really expect you to remember it. Just do me a favor, stop following me all the time." Yuki said. Toshirou sighed and nodded. Yuki began to walk away but stopped just as he was about to exit the small clearing that the trees made. "Is there a reason you seem so familiar to me? I know I've never seen you before and yet I feel I know you," Yuki said. Toshirou's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing. "We knew each other a long time ago, but there's no reason for you to remember that time," he said. It was clear to him now that no matter how similar they seemed this was not Ichigo and he wasn't going to let his memories of his love be tarnished by this upstart. Yuki nodded. "Well then I won't let it bother me, see you around Shorty," Yuki said, waving goodbye to Toshirou over his shoulder.

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**Whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

As night fell over Karakura Town, Toshirou watched the lights turn on each building as it got darker. He was glad that he had been able to see that Ichigo seemed to be doing better than his last life, though it hurt to see that while the soul recognized him the body housing it didn't recognize him. "I'm guessing you met him today, didn't you Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that he had been reincarnated? His reincarnation cycle is off by seventeen years now," Toshirou said.

"It was his final wish before you saw him in the hospital. He extracted a promise from the head Captain to be reincarnated early and that you were not to be told when he had been reborn. You were never supposed to meet Yuki."

Toshirou turned to Rangiku, his blue eyes as cold as chips of ice and narrowed dangerously. "I have met him, and I have no desire to do so again," he said. Rangiku watched him walk off and sighed. "This is why we didn't want you to meet him," she whispered before looking at the house that Yuki lived in. It wouldn't be long now before he was back in the soul society where he belonged.

AN: Please read and review and tell me what you think. I think this one turned out pretty good if I do say so myself. Well Merry Christmas and have a good day.


End file.
